


Мы не заслужили

by Sorca



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorca/pseuds/Sorca





	Мы не заслужили

Мы не заслужили кошек!  
Но они всё равно нам верны.  
Её мурчание пробивает до мурашек,  
Даже если вы сердиты и грубы.

Мы не заслужили и собаку!  
Что преданно смотрит в глаза.  
Пёс бросится за вас в любую драку,  
Даже если шансы его ноль из ста

Мы не заслужили любимых людей!  
Слишком много добра продаём.  
Топчем чужие чувства ради глупых и жадных идей,  
А потом об одиночестве оды поём!

Мы не заслужили никакой награды  
Ничего, что может предложить нам этот мир!  
Хотя мы все брошены, несчастны, одиноки.  
И кричим о своём горе под звуки бесконечно томных лир.


End file.
